A Light in the Darkness
by nailxbunny
Summary: Squee's dad continues to abuse him. Needing comfort he looks to his friend. Will Pepito make it all better for him? Or will it all go down the drain? M for Lemon, occasional language, Yaoi...PepitoxSquee not finished
1. A Light to be Shed

Sitting on his window ledge, the 15 year old boy watched out at his neighbor's house. "Well, it looks like another night alone," he sighed, crossing his arms and resting his face in them. His hair was scruffy, pieces longer in some places than others falling over his face. He couldn't get it cut by a professional because his parents never gave him any money, so he had to cut it himself. It was as black as a raven's feather contrasting to his innocent chocolate eyes. His clothes hung loosely off of his scrawny body. His clothes barely fit him and it was particularly hard to keep his pants up. He never ate much, not because he was doing it on purpose, just because he was never hungry.

"_What do you mean alone?" _

"Shmee? I…is that you?" He asked startled.

"_Who else my Todd. You didn't forget about me did you?" _The stuffed bear responded. He was missing an eye since he was about 11.

--------------------

"_You're too old to keep that bear of yours Todd" his father said._

"_But Shmee is my friend! Give him back." Todd responded._

"_You should get some real friends. You don't even belong here. You're just a mistake. You were never supposed to exist!"_

_Tears started welling up in Todd's eyes, "Please give him back daddy PLEASE! I promise never to ask for anything again"_

_His father grunted and pulled at the bear's eye until it ripped off and gave it back to his son. "Fine then, don't ask for anything got it? You just get to live here until you finish High School."_

---------------------

"N…no I'd never forget about you Shmee, you're my friend" Todd said as he took the bear into his arms.

"_You aren't alone Todd, you've still got me right?" _The boy nodded.

"_Good, then stop sulking around here and have some fun. You should get out more my boy." _The mangled bear said.

"B…but my dad. He'll catch me for sure and then he'll…" He shut his eyes at the thought of his father beating him again. It was almost every day that happened, whenever he came home late, if he ever bothered either of his parents about anything. Even though he had numerous scars to prove to the police that his parents abused him, he didn't want to leave. Something kept him there, something said that his parents loved him.

"_Todd look at me," _the boy obeyed, _"I won't let that happen to you anymore. I won't let him hurt you. I promise." _

"H…how?" Todd asked.

"_I..I don't know yet, but I will soon. I'll put a stop to this no matter what. Now go out and have some fun ok?"_

The boy smiled and nodded. He grabbed his black trench coat, put on his army boots, and headed out the window. He turned around to see his bear on his bed. "See you later Shmee!" he said, and he climbed out his window.

When he got half way down his street, he heard screaming from behind him. Typical, it was probably just his neighbor killing yet another person as he did every day. He continued to walk until he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He squealed then turned around carefully thinking it was Johnny, but he saw a smile and two horns in the dim light of the night.

"Pepito?" he asked.

"TODD! It is you after all!" Pepito said gladly as he took the boy into a hug. "Buddy! How've you been?" he asked.

Stunned, Todd said looking at the ground, "not the best in the world Pepito."

"Oh? What's wrong?" Pepito asked sadly petting the mop of black hair on the boy's head.

"I…I don't really want to talk about it right now Pepito." He averted his gaze so his friend wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"It's you parents isn't it Todd?"

Todd mumbled something under his breath in response.

"You've got to tell someone about this." He lifted Todd's chin up smiling at him. Todd shook his head.

"When are you going to realize that keeping this a secret isn't going to make it better?" He looked somewhat angry to his best and only friend.

Todd took a step back from the antichrist. "You…they LOVE me Pepito. They really do."

Pepito started to show the anger growing within him. "Todd…they can't love you if they hurt you. It just doesn't work like that Todd!"

"You wouldn't KNOW what love is like would you! That's right because you CAN'T love. The son of Satan can't love CAN he?" He yelled at his friend.

"I CAN love as a matter of fact. I love my parents very much and they love me." Pepito responded walking towards the younger boy.

Todd kept stepping back until he had his back against a tree looking scared. "Pe-pepito I didn't mean it. Really I'm sorry."

Pepito stood practically on top of his friend with their faces mere inches apart. Looking him straight in the eyes and saying, "Yeah right, I can love but you just don't know it do you?"

Todd felt Pepito's hand caress his cheek and closed his eyes at the touch. The next thing he knew was a pair of lips meeting his own. Pepito's hand went up the back of Todd's shirt slowly before he noticed the boy flinching. "What's wrong Todd?" he asked breaking the kiss.

The boy's eyes were closed shut, "It just hurt a bit is all, no worries Pepito." he said half smiling. Actually there were worries, his father had hit him with a spiked belt leaving cuts all over his back. Trying to not let Pepito get suspicious, he took him back into another kiss. This one was different however. Todd ignored the pain from his cuts made earlier that day, and enjoyed the contact with his friend. It felt right to him, to both of them. Running his hand through Pepito's hair and lightly touching his pointed horns. Pepito kissed a path down to his neck nipping at it, causing Todd to release a small moan. He found Todd's sweet spot on his neck, causing his knees to buckle beneath him, sitting on the grass with Pepito leaning over him.

"I think we should go to a more _private_ place, don't you think so Pepito?" Todd said innocently. Grinning, Pepito responded "I like the way you think." Before helping his friend off the ground and heading to his house.


	2. A Light to be Shared

Disclaimer: The Almighty Jhonen Vee owns all characters unless otherwise stated….most likely he'll be owning all of them

Note: I don't think I mentioned this before but the ages are a bit different from what they are in the comic (most obviously)

Todd 15

Pepito 16

Johnny 22-23? undecided

And any other characters I may feel like throwing into this in the future. Please ENJOY :D

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They snuck into Pepito's room through his window as quiet as they could. Soon after, Pepito disappeared into the darkness.

"Where are you going?" Todd asked curiously.

"You'll see." Pepito replied with a sadistic grin on his face.

Todd said on Pepito's bed waiting for his friend to come back. _'I wonder what he's getting'_ he thought. About 5 minutes later he felt a dip on the left side of the bed and a hand on his thigh. He looked up to see a pair of amethyst eyes looking back through the darkness. "Now where were we," Pepito purred in Todd's ear, "Oh right." He kissed Todd's lips roughly and ran his hand through his hair to keep his head in position. This was alright by Todd, not surprised by the antichrist's boldness, but the metal tongue piercing on his lower lip did shock him. _That wasn't there earlier…what are you up to Pepito? _Todd thought inquisitively. He gasped slightly at the coldness and was greeted by a familiar tongue invading his mouth. Pepito moved his hand underneath the front of Todd's shirt as their tongues danced for dominance. Todd knew Pepito was going to win, Pepito always wins when it comes to this. Todd's arms were wrapped around his friend's neck as he did so. Pepito's hands ran over Todd's scarred chest, pushing his shirt up so it was practically off. Todd released the kiss and raised his arms over his head to let his friend take his it off. Pepito did the same and he looked more like an angel to Todd rather than a devil, aside from the horns of course.

Climbing back on top of him, Pepito kissed and nipped at his friend's neck leaving little bruises. "Todd…you should stay here with me. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind." Pepito said in-between nips. Todd's breath became more ragged as his antichrist friend traveled down his chest, "Can't. Parents. Trouble." He managed to get out somehow. Pepito kissed down his chest being as gentle with his friend as he could. He smirked feeling the younger becoming aroused within the confinements of his tight jeans. "You like this don't you little one?" he said in a satanistic tone, rubbing his nipples with his index finger and thumb. Todd couldn't find a choice of words and could only manage a moan. Pepito kept teasing one nipple with his fingers as he moved his lips to the other flicking and swirling his tongue around it making it perk up. He slinked his down to Todd's pants unzipping them tantalizingly slow.

At this point, Todd wasn't exactly sure what Pepito had in store for him. He was becoming afraid of his friend; he knew what he had the power to do. _But Pepito would never hurt me, right?_ He thought _He wouldn't…would he? _As much as he loved watching his friend dominate him like this, it had to stop. He could take care of himself if he needed to right? He didn't need someone else to do it for him. "P-Pepito?" Todd asked half worried. "Yes my little Todd?" Pepito looked up into Todd's eyes with his own lust filled amethyst ones. He saw fear in Todd's chocolate ones, "Pepito…what, are you doing?" Pepito kept looking as he grabbed hold of Todd's member massaging it through his boxers. "Making you feel good love." He gave a devilish smirk to his fear stricken friend still looking in his eyes as he licked down to his belly button. Todd's eyes rolled to the back of his head and threw his head back as he watched his friend do this to him trying to get a hold of himself. "Pepito…don't, please" he half pleaded. Todd knew that he wanted this, he'd been attracted to Pepito for quite some time now but he knew he wasn't ready for _this_ kind of thing yet. "Why should I stop?" Pepito asked continuing what he was doing with his hand though harder.

Todd let out a throaty moan at the friction was increased. "I-I can't, I'm not ready for this Pepito," he said as his friend crawled back on top of him staring him in the eyes. Pepito stayed there silent for some time thinking, "It's that neighbor of yours, Johnny isn't it?" Todd stared at him for a bit, "No Pepito, he's just my neighbor. My insane homicidal neighbor," he said. Pepito didn't believe him being filled with lust as he was. "I know what he's like. He crawls into your room at night and he's been doing that since we were little. He's given you nightmares filled with blood and death and you're trying to protect him. Why Todd? Why stop now when you're already heated?"

Pepito latched his two index fingers onto Todd's boxers slowly pulling them down waiting for an answer. As for Todd, he had no answer to give his demonic friend. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do but just watch Pepito do as he wishes leaning back into the bed with a sigh. Pepito smirked seeing Todd unable to answer his question and pulled the boxers off revealing his prize. He kissed the tip of Todd's arousal a few times before taking it fully in his mouth. Todd, being as innocent as he is, has never felt anything like this and had to bite his knuckle so he wouldn't moan too loudly. They didn't want Pepito's parents walking in on them now did they? Pepito bobbed his head up and down on the throbbing cock and running his tongue along the underside of it. He has to put a hand on Todd's hips so he wouldn't choke him and reached the other hand up to his mouth putting a few fingers on his mouth.

"Suck," Pepito commanded Todd to do and he obeyed letting the fingers fall into his mouth. Pepito went back to Todd's needy erection as his fingers were being sucked for the second half of the night. Once his fingers were fully coated with saliva he pressed one to Todd's entrance. "Ready love?" Pepito asked seductively. He left no time for Todd to answer before pushing the first finger through the tight ring of muscle. The sudden intrusion made him gasp in slight pain but soon relaxed listening to Pepito talk him through it. A few moments later Pepito added a second finger letting his friend adjust to it before thrusting and scissoring them to find that sweet spot. He knew he had his it when Todd's eyes flew open and covering his mouth abruptly to silence his loud moan.

Pepito took the tube of lube from his dresser and threw his pants and boxers off to reveal to Todd what was going to be inside him. He poured some lube into his hand and thoroughly coated his cock before moving inside of the smaller boy. Todd's mind was racing through so many things such as "what if we get caught" and "why the hell am I letting my friend do this to me." He couldn't contain his moans any longer and clutched at the sheets beneath him. "Pepito…" he moaned, "Faster, harder! Ugh…just don't stop." Pepito obeyed his friend thrusting into him with more force angling each thrust to hit Todd's prostate again.

Todd soon found himself pushing back into Pepito to meet his thrusts to get the pleasure he wanted. Pepito grabbed Todd's erection running his thumb over the tip leaking with pre-cum. Todd bit his lower lip trying to keep the moans from escaping and waking Mr. and Mrs. Diablo up. When Pepito hit Todd's prostate again he saw lights and arched his back off of the bed moaning, "There Pepito…feels so good." Pepito sped up his pace yet again to please his smaller friend and continued to massage his member. "Come for me Todd," he said in a sensual voice. And with that Todd orgasmed in his friend's hand, all over their chests. When he came, Pepito felt a rage of pleasure through him making him come while in his friend.

The boys were panting heavily covered with semen and sweat, and Pepito licking some off of Todd's chest. He lay down next to his friend, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Todd had already started drifting to sleep, but faintly in the distance he heard an "I love you" from Pepito and felt strong arms around him. Pepito fell asleep soon after, holding onto his beloved friend and his new lover.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Yeah I'm here after the smut scene just for a few notes. This was my first lemon ever and I would GREATLY appreciate some feedback on this. If I get good reviews on it I shall try to write another in this story…maybe. Second, this story has a plot, it's not just smut but there is an actual story to it. JUST LETTING Y'ALL KNOW and sorry about late-ness, I am a busy girl with dance, homework, etc. and it's hard

SO YEAH REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS AHEAD OF TIME FOR REVIEWING OR ACTUALLY READING THIS :D


	3. A Light to be Dimmed

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story nor do I profit from this

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todd awoke, sitting straight up in his bed panting heavily, coated in a light layer of sweat. _That…was a dream?! _He thought it was too real to be anything imagined. He never thought that he'd have a dream like that about another guy, nonetheless his satanic friend. _Is it wrong to think of him like that? _He wondered. Come to think of it, Pepito had been looking at him differently than he had when they were younger. Actually, he'd been looking at his friend the same way. How his horns started to curl backwards as they grew and the way his hair blew in the- _Stop it! Stop doing that Todd! _He thought to himself. Though soon, the boy had come to realize just how tight his boxers had gotten from the dream and the wetness in his sheets. _Jesus, my dad is going to kill me if I don't change these soon,_ he concluded.

He stood up, yawning and stretching his arms before walking over to the closet where he kept spare sheets. When he opened the door to the closet, he faced a pair of amber eyes staring back at him.

"Squee!!!" he exclaimed before falling on the floor. The darker figure chuckled before saying, "Good to see you too Squee…got any Band-Aids around here? I ran out…"

Todd stood up, nodding and shaking a bit from shock. It was a first for him to see his homicidal neighbor hiding in his closet before. _Why was he in there? _Todd contemplated, _He's never done that before; why didn't he use the window like he normally does?_ As he went off to get a packet of Band-Aids, Johnny stepped out of the closet and leaned against the wall near the window. By the time Todd had come back with the Band-Aids, Johnny had left. _Where'd he go? _Todd thought.

At Johnny's House

"Augh…what am I going to do Nail Bunny?" Johnny asked the floating rabbit head as he paced the room.

"I think you should just tell him how you feel," said the rabbit.

Johnny shook his head no, "I can't. Besides, he'd reject me anyways, or never talk to me anymore labeling me as a pedophile or something. Then he'd tell Senor Diablo's son and back to hell I go…"

Nail Bunny then said "Who knows…he may feel the same about you."

"NO, not a kid like Todd, he wouldn't care for a murderer. Though, I've seen those looks he gives his friend. Maybe…no that can't be right either" Johnny said.

"It's worth a try…" the bunny said, and then he left Johnny alone to think.

The next day at Todd's Skool

"Hello there Todd" said Pepito from behind the boy, making him jump a little.

"Oh, hey Pepito…How are you today?" Todd asked.

"Wonderful, especially when I get to see you" He wrapped his arms around Todd's waist, starting to kiss his neck a bit.

"Stop it Pepito, that's starting to get a little creepy…" Todd said as he pushed his friend away a bit, "Besides, people are staring at us."

"Who gives a damn about what people think, you like it though, and I know it." Pepito responded.

Todd blushed furiously at the statement, knowing that he does like it, but he doesn't want to admit it. He was about to say something before his lips were claimed in a passionate kiss. Pepito held him in place against the lockers as their classmates, some watching in amusement and some utterly disgusted, stared at them. They continued to make out until their homeroom teacher broke them apart, telling the watching students to go to class.

"Principal's office, now" she said. They were dragged to the office, being placed at opposite sides of the room. Todd was trying to catch his breath, putting his hand to his lips, feeling the tingle from the kiss. Pepito watched him with his sadistic smirk, brushing his hair back with his hand.

The principal walked out to the two boys with a disappointed look on his face, "I have called both of your parents and informed them of the situation. Todd, your father will be here shortly."

Todd's face fell at the fact that his dad is going to pick him up. He's sure that he'll get hurt, knowing that his father doesn't like having to pick him up from school. His father entered the room, saying thank you to the principal before dragging his son home.

"I forbid you from seeing that boy ever again." He said.

"But dad!" Todd whined.

"But nothing Todd, he's a trouble maker and you know what happens to people that cause trouble" and with that, he smacked Todd across the face, leaving a bright bruise.

"He's my friend…" Todd mumbled under his breath.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AHM SORRY…I've been having really bad writers block and that's why this chapter's so short and really suckish. I just really needed to submit another chapter before I got mauled by people :(


	4. A Light to be Hidden

Disclaimer: …Do you really think I own this lovely series? I wish :P but Jhonen does and I don't so there!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No! Please stop!" came the pleading cries from Todd's bedroom as his father hit him. This was a normal routine for the boy, though today was different. His father was furious that he had been called to the school for something so little. He couldn't believe that his son would do something to disturb people, making out in the hallway, nonetheless with another boy for Christ sakes.

A few blocks away however, Pepito was hearing a different story from his father…

"Dad he consented to it, I did nothing wrong…" Pepito said to his father. "Why did you do it though?" Señor Diablo asked. "Because you said that one day I'll need to find someone to sit in the throne next to me to rule all of hell, and I choose Todd. He's my friend, and I bet that he won't refuse once I ask him." At that Pepito opened the car door and walked into his house, up to his room, locking the door behind him. His father sighed as he followed his son into the house. "That's Pepito alright, being confident as always."

Pepito walked up to his room and locked the door behind him, worried about his friend. He knew what Todd's father was capable of doing, even though Todd tried to cover it up. He knew he couldn't do anything about it except to watch through a mirror of sins. It hurt him to see the one person he cared for being hurt so badly. He yearned to just hold Todd in his arms and protect him from his father, but he couldn't. Todd still thought that his parents loved him, though Pepito knew that it was not true. He stepped away from the mirror because he couldn't stand watching his friend being hurt anymore.

Pepito walked over to his bed and lied down on it, staring up at his ceiling. He wanted to help his friend, and he knew how. He was going to see him tonight, and make sure that he would never see his parents again. But he soon realized a person who would be in his way of getting to Todd: Johnny, his neighbor. Oh how he and his father loathed that human, if you could even call him that. All he did was kill people till he got bored, then he'd occasionally go out and eat. A wastelock is what his father called Johnny, that's all he ever was and all he ever shall be. Pepito knew well that Johnny couldn't die, so he would have to figure out a way around him to get Todd out of his house.

Back at the Casil Residence…

Todd was laying in his bed in silence as his father left the room. He had started to cry silently once he knew his dad was out of hearing range, he stayed as quiet as he could because he knew that if he disturbed his parents, there would be more hell to pay. Todd didn't understand why his father couldn't just accept this as another part of life and leave him alone. He always had to get involved with his life, and then hurt him over it later. If he stayed out of Todd's business in the first place, then he wouldn't have known, and Todd would probably be in the back of the school making out with Pepito right now. But instead, his father took him out of school and beat him at home. Sometimes, he wished that he never did exist like his parents said.

He looked out of his window over towards Johnny's house. 'Maybe' he thought, 'maybe Johnny can help me get over this. Cheer me up, that's all. Though Johnny's not exactly the person to go to for cheering up…' The boy didn't know who else to turn to aside from Pepito, and he knew that he wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon. He knew that one of these nights Johnny would probably just hop right through his window asking for a Band-Aid or something. At least there would be a chance that he could see his neighbor. Then Todd remembered the tunnel in their basement that Johnny sometimes used to get to his room when the window was locked, which it currently was. All he needed to do was sneak by his parents room, down the stairs, by his dad's office, down more stairs, and then to the basement. That would be an ordeal. He was starting to get nervous about if his father was in his office and noticed him trying to leave. What would happen to poor Todd then? God he didn't want to know, but he had to find out. He needed to get out of this house somehow and the front door is too loud to sneak through.

He got up from his bed and walked over to his closet where all his clothes were. He threw on a black tee shirt and put on a new pair of jeans, slightly ripped at the knees from use. He winced slightly when the back of his shirt hit his wounds because they were still fresh and he didn't have much time to bandage them at the moment. Todd picked Shmee up in his arms, almost having forgotten the bear and opened his bedroom door quietly. He didn't see his father or mother in the hallway and took that ass a clearing to go down the stairs. He walked as quietly as he could, though the stairs in the house were all squeaky. His heart started racing when the stairs squeaked extra loudly, he was sure that someone would've heard it but there were no signs that anyone did. Next was past his father's office, and at this time of night, he would normally be in front of his computer, just sitting there and staring at the monitor, but he wasn't. Now Todd thought that this was all strange, maybe his parents weren't responding because they wanted him to leave, but then his father wouldn't have any fun hurting a child anymore. Maybe his parents would actually be happy if he ran away to live with Pepito or even Johnny. But his father would probably detest to him living with his now boyfriend or their neighbor who they never heard of. Hell knows what that man actually thinks.

Todd crept by his father's study carefully, holding Shmee in his arms tight. He finally reached the basement and was relieved that he wasn't caught. The basement was dark and damp, by this time the sun had set and the moonlight was shining through the small window, just enough for Todd to not crash into anything. He found the tunnel between his house and Johnny's and carefully crawled into it. It was small, but so was he, so it was the right size for him. He doubted that his father would be able to fit into it, even though he was around Johnny's height. Johnny was as skinny as a twig and would be able to maneuver himself in the small opening. It was much darker than in the basement and Todd had forgotten to take a flashlight with him, so he just crawled wherever the tunnel led and never opened his eyes. He was very much afraid of the dark, even though he had grown up since he was a child, he still had many of those same fears. Every so often he hesitated to squeal when something ran over his hand or he heard a crunch near him, he didn't want to know what it was. About halfway to Johnny's house, he bumped into something large and jumped a bit.

"EEP!" he cried, then immediately shut his mouth incase it would echo over to his house. "…Squee? Is that you?" whispered the voice from the shadows. "Johnny?" Todd asked, a bit happy that he ran into his neighbor instead of something just as equally frightening, but not as nice. "What are you doing down here in the dark? I thought you hated it…and why are you coming to my house?" Johnny inquired. "Um…I thought I'd just drop by and say 'hi' is all! Heh…heh…" the boy responded nervously. He didn't want Johnny to know that he wanted to spend the night, because that would be rude to just barge into someone's house to stay the night. Really all he wanted was someone to talk to. Johnny sighed at the response and knew that his Squee was lying to him. He thought that he could be trusted by the boy by now, but apparently he couldn't. "Come on, lets get you out of this tunnel and over to my house. Take my hand and I'll lead you out." He said, holding his hand out to Todd. "But I thought you didn't like being touched…" Todd said as he hesitantly grabbed Johnny's hand. "There are always exceptions for every occasion Squee." Johnny responded as he lead the way out of the tunnel, feeling a bit of warmth in the pit of his stomach when he help Todd's hand and he couldn't help but smile a bit in the dark.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So what does everyone think so far? Sorry that sometimes it's long to come out with new chapters, I have internet trouble and my sister's wedding was coming up and I just had a busy life. But always, please review. I love to see that people are reading the story and hopefully enjoying it. No flames please, though I love constructive criticism to help me improve my writing. Thanks a bunch!


	5. A Light to be Enveloped in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM or any of the characters blah blah BLAH. I make no money from this etc.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why were you coming over to my house Squee?" Johnny asked once he led Todd upstairs, not letting him see any of the tortured bodies in the rooms below. "I…I needed to get out of the house for awhile is all. Nothing more," Todd smiled weakly, even though he was telling partially the truth. "Todd…don't lie so much, people won't trust you that way." Johnny said. The boy was a bit shocked that Johnny had actually called him by his name rather than the normal 'Squee' that he refers to him as. "Fine…It's my father alright? I needed to get away from him for a bit." Hearing this, Johnny became furious. He knew well that his Squee was abused by his father, but it never got bad enough that he would actually be asking for help. He wondered to himself what he could do to help the boy, but he knew that what he has offered in the past would not work. He said that he could set Todd's parents straight, but he felt that Johnny would kill his parents. He didn't want that because he still felt that they still loved him.

"Well are you going to say anything?" Todd asked, somewhat annoyed that Johnny didn't respond. Then he saw the expression on his face, hurt and angry that someone could do such a thing to this innocent boy. He bit his lower lip, nervous about what Johnny was possibly thinking, he desperately wanted to know, though he as afraid to find out. So he thought that he'd just wait there patiently until Johnny started talking to him again. "I'm going to fucking kill that man." Johnny said as he fisted his hands angrily. "Don't!! Please Johnny!! Listen to me. My parents lo --" Todd started to say until he was interrupted by Johnny. "No they fucking don't Todd!! They don't love you. You probably don't even know what being loved really feels like!"

"Yes I do because Pepito loves me and I love him!!" Johnny stiffened up when he heard this and Todd immediately clasped his hands over his mouth. The boy became a bit scared of Johnny. He never told him about his sexuality before and he wondered how he would respond to it. Instead of saying anything, Johnny turned and went into his so called bedroom and closed the door behind him. _God he must HATE me. _Todd thought as he heard the door close. However, this was not the case. Johnny was pleased in a sense to hear that his Squee is homosexual, or at least bisexual. He never dared to ask him about it before, and now that he knew about the boy, he would be able to manipulate him.

_NO. _Johnny thought to himself, _He's Todd…my little Squeegee…I would never be able to do that. _At the same time he was upset at the same Squee for falling in love with the Devil's Spawn. He was well aware that Pepito would use Todd, and then throw him away if he was just a toy. He thought about warning him, but he figured that he wouldn't be listened to. Todd just loved Pepito too much, and even though they had never confessed their love for each other, Todd had seen it in Pepito's eyes. Or at least that's what he thought, he's never loved someone before so he had small doubts, but he knew he felt _something_ for Pepito.

Johnny continued to sit in his room, thinking about what he should say, nothing came to mind. He knew that this would happen at some point of the boy's life, but he never expected it to be so soon, even though the boy had recently turned 15. Whenever Johnny looked at him, he saw a mirror image of himself when he was 15. Pale, dark hair, big bright eyes, full of youth…and something else that Johnny couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was loneliness. He opened the door to the living room where Todd was once more and walked over towards the couch. He found Todd asleep, however he wasn't surprised. It was late and it seemed that the boy has been restless recently.

Todd had a small scowl on his face, seeming displeased with something. Johnny sat down on the floor, about a foot away, watching him intently. The boy seemed to scurry away a bit when he heard Johnny's boots on the floor faintly in his dream world. He was confused, he had been dreaming about spending the night with Pepito and all of a sudden Johnny jumped through the window with a murderous look in his eye. "N-no…don't hurt him!" Todd whimpered out loud, soft, but loud enough for Johnny to hear it. He leaned closer to hear more about the dream. "Please don't hurt him…please Johnny…" Todd was silent after this. In his dream, Johnny had agreed to take him and spare Pepito's life, and would raise Todd as a little brother. That's all Todd thought he was to Johnny, a little brother figure, until something in his dream had shocked him. Johnny had kissed him.

He never thought that he had feelings for the homicidal maniac, until his dream told him otherwise. He accepted the kiss, and was surprised that he had actually started kissing back. He sprung up awake a few hours later in a cold sweat, panting and eyes wide. "What's wrong?" Johnny had asked when the boy awoke because Johnny never slept. Todd was still in aftershock from his dream; he was somehow unable to speak. "Todd?" Johnny tried asking again, hesitantly putting a hand on the boy's back. Todd looked over at Johnny, squinting his eyes a bit to study his features. Thin face, wide eyes, unruly hair, even thinner body, how could he have sexual feelings for this man? He thought to himself.

Todd knew well that Johnny wasn't exactly the most physically appealing man, and he didn't have the perfect personality either. Johnny was the epitome of the opposite of handsome, similar to how he thought of himself. "I'm fine…just tired is all." He lay back down, confused by this dream. He fell asleep again quickly, being very tired. Johnny nodded and watched him in his sleep again, feeling like a protector for the boy. No one would ever find him here; no one knew that Johnny really existed. He studied the boy's features once more, this time Todd looked calmer, a smile curling at his lips and a faint giggle being released. Johnny hesitantly ran his fingertips along the boy's jaw line, from his ear to his lips. He stopped momentarily, staring at his lips; they were blue and cold as if he were dead. They quivered under his touch, until the unexpected happened.

The boy's tongue flicked out and licked his fingers. This had Johnny breathless, he was so perplexed, he ruffled his eyebrows in confusion. Todd's tongue took the finger into his mouth and began suckling on it and a small moan escaped from his mouth. The elder's eyes widened in shock, though he soon figured that the boy was dreaming about Pepito. He slowly took his finger out f the boy's mouth, only to see Todd trying to get it back. Johnny leaned closer to Todd, hearing his calm breath. He cupped half of the boy's face in his left palm before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Little did Johnny know, Todd had woken up once more, but did nothing. When Johnny pulled back from the brief contact, out of the corner of his eye he saw Todd staring at him in shock.

"Johnny?" He asked quietly, eyes still wide being in shock from the kiss. Johnny immediately stood up and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. He needed to clear his mind, he needed to kill. "Johnny, WAIT!" Todd cried out after him, but it was too late. Johnny couldn't hear him for having run half way down the block by now. The boy sat up on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest and taking Shmee into his arms. "God…what should I do?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, Todd and Johnny got to kiss like some of you wanted, happy now? Honestly, at this point I'm not sure who Todd will end up with. I'm leaning towards one pairing more, but we'll just have to wait and see where the story goes. So please review, those are always loved and if there are any suggestions for my writing, by all means let me know what you think. I love opinions, just not flames (which I haven't gotten, thank you 3). /end author ramble 


	6. A Light to be Broken

Disclaimer: How many more times do I need to put one of these? sigh **I do not own this series. **The end.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Johnny strolled down the street carrying a few knives in his boots. Why the hell did he just kiss Todd and then run away like a pansy? He was confused, and he thought that the best way to solve this confusion was to kill some people. He spotted a small group of teenagers, 'goths' nonetheless. They had made fun of Johnny in the past about being a poser and at that time he let it slide, but not tonight. They started making rude comments at him as they normally would do to someone with similar structure and clothes as Johnny. He took out his knives and stabbed the two boys in the group as the girls shrieked and tried to run.

The boys fell to the ground in pain, bleeding from their stomachs as Johnny caught the two girls in headlocks and sliced their throats. He dragged the girls into a nearby alley as the boys rose in pain, clutching at their open bellies, trying to save their girlfriends. Johnny pushed them against the nearest wall and stabbed them again and again, eventually stabbing them through their hearts. They fell to the ground with a thump and Johnny pulled the knives out of the bodies. He put them back in his boots as he started to walk away from the scene.

Back at the 777 residence…

Todd sat on the couch in a stupor, confused as to why Johnny had kissed him. He felt as if he needed to do something to help overcome this confusion, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe he just needed to smack his head against the nearest wall as soon as possible, or better yet, find Pepito and have him make all his troubles go away. But he couldn't leave right now, not yet. He needed to talk to Johnny about that kiss. It was so gentle, unlike Pepito's rough method. It showed Todd a different side of Johnny, the kind and caring side instead of his cold and murderous one. God why was it so hard to make a decision about this?

The boy heard the front door open behind him and he turned around with a smile on his face, hoping to find Johnny. Alas it wasn't, instead it was the annoying stalker named Jimmy, or Mmy for short. "Hey I didn't know he took in kids to be apprentices!" Jimmy shouted not very pleased. "I…I'm not Johnny's apprentice, I'm his neighbor, Todd." The boy said nervously as he stared at Jimmy. He thought that he resembled Johnny in a strange, deformed and somehow nerdy way; he was kind of scared of him. "Well is Johnny home now or what?" Jimmy asked, sitting down next to Todd, changing the subject a bit. "Uhh…no he's not. He went out a little while ago for something." The boy responded, slowly starting to inch away from Jimmy.

They sat there in silence for what seemed hours, though it was only mere minutes until the older one began to move. Todd looked out of the corner of his eye to see what he was doing and before he knew it, he was laying on the floor, being pinned by his wrists by Jimmy. "What are you doing?! Get off of me!!" Todd shouted, struggling under the other, flailing his legs in an attempt to kick him. Jimmy however stayed silent with a smirk on his face, easily pinning the smaller boy down. They didn't notice the front door open again as Jimmy kept the boy on the floor, until Todd saw the tip of a knife through the man on top of him. He squeaked as he saw the blood and some guts starting to fall out of him as the knife twisted around.

Jimmy fell to the side with a soft thump, with Johnny standing over him. "Don't fuck with my friend." He said as he glared at Jimmy, stabbing him through his forehead as he heard screams of pain. Todd scurried a good five feet away from the scene as fast as he could. He hadn't seen Johnny kill a person in front of him since he was 10 with the incident of the man at the mall. He sat there horrified as Johnny threw the body into another room and came back to sit next to him. "Did he hurt you Squee?" the homicidal maniac asked with some concern in his voice.

Todd was speechless, so he could only shake his head no. "Good." Johnny said with a bit of relief. He looked over at the boy and smiled, not one of those creepy smiles he gives people, but a genuine smile. Todd smiled back and leaned against Johnny's shoulder, tired. To his surprise, his neighbor didn't move away, instead he took Todd into his lap, cradling him close to his body as if he were a delicate piece of porcelain, going to break if he let go. The boy kissed Johnny's cheek and leaned back on his shoulder, ready for a good night's rest.

The next morning, Todd woke up on a bed; it was soft and felt like it had never been used before. That was because Johnny rarely slept and when he did, it was normally on the couch so he could hear people coming to the door if he needed to. Todd rose from the bed and opened the door as quietly as he could, though it made a rather loud squeak. He peeked out and saw Johnny pacing across the room, not noticing Todd being awake yet.

He was mumbling to himself, asking to no one in particular why he feels this way and what he should do about it. He wanted to pursue this feeling, but he didn't want to frighten off his only true friend. On the other hand, if he didn't do anything about it and let it run its course, he would feel his heart breaking. He didn't know what to do other than try and pursue it, at least to see what Todd feels. Both boys heard a scream from the basement, indicating that someone was at the front door and Todd jumped a bit and squealed. Johnny had heard him, but instead of asking him how long he had been there, he decided to go to the front door.

"Where is he? Where is Todd? I know you have him here _Wastelock_." Said Pepito as he pushed Johnny a bit, inviting himself in to search the house for his new found boyfriend. He knew the maniac's true name, though being the rude boy that he is, he decided that he would piss Johnny off a bit. He heard about the maniac through his father and Todd's stories about him. There weren't many stories though, only descriptions and of how his friend admired the maniac.

Johnny knew it was useless to fight back against the devil's son, he would fight back but neither of them would be harmed. They were even on the scale of immortality, though for different reasons of course. When Todd heard Pepito's voice, he smiled and looked out the door, sneaking out of the bedroom to find his friend. When the two boys found each other, they embraced and kissed. Johnny averted his eyes from their 'greeting' and stared at the floor.

Johnny heard the two boys talking for awhile, but when he heard Pepito say something along the lines of "You can stay with me and my parents Todd," Johnny leapt into action. "What?! You're not going anywhere Squee, you're going to stay here." Johnny said, pointing a bony finger at the boy. "Don't listen to him, I know you'd rather come with me…" Pepito whispered into the boy's ear in a seductive voice, licking the shell of his ear. Todd gulped, not expecting Pepito to do that, but he allowed it.

"Squee, you've known me longer and you trust me more." Said the maniac.

"But you don't love him like you love me." Said the antichrist.

Johnny stood there silent, not able to come up with a comeback. "Will you two be quiet and stop arguing?!" Todd yelled at them, not able to contain his frustration any longer. "I'm going to stay here Pepito and that's final!" Johnny smirked a bit at this, glad to know that he won this fight.

"But…but why Todd?" asked his friend in an upset voice.

"Because Pepito, I know you and if I moved in with you, you'd try to take advantage of me and that's not going to happen."

"I would never…not to you. I care about you too much."

"Isn't that what you've said to Kiki, and Alice…and what about Rose?" Todd responded, putting his hands on his hips, listing off some of Pepito's previous girlfriends.

"They meant nothing to me, they were just playthings…merely toys Todd." Pepito explained.

"So is that all I am to you? A toy?! Pepito…I can't believe how selfish you can be!" the younger boy shouted before storming off into Johnny's bedroom again, slamming the door behind him. Pepito stood there in shock because he spoke the truth. He loved Todd dearly; he didn't want to lose him. He wanted Todd to be there in hell with him at his right hand, ruling all the damned souls. Johnny had enough of Pepito being there and pointed a finger towards the door, "Get out demon spawn."

And with that, Pepito left upset that Todd thought that he was only a toy to be used for a quick fuck. Johnny locked the door behind the distraught boy, walking to the bedroom to comfort his friend. He saw Todd, sitting on the bed with his knees to his chest and his face in his knees, sobbing. He could tell that the boy was saddened that his supposed boyfriend said all that. Johnny sat down next to his Squee on the bed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. Immediately as Todd felt the arms, he turned towards the source and hugged him close, sobbing on Johnny's shoulder.

After a few minutes of sobbing, the boy looked up at Johnny, his eyes asking to be comforted. "Come on Squee. Let's get some brain freezies down at the 24/7." He said, standing up and holding his hand out towards the boy. Todd wondered if Johnny would have one of his killing sprees while they were out, oh god he hoped that he wouldn't. Either way, Todd smiled a bit and nodded, taking Johnny's hand in his as they walked off to get some beverages.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Another Chapter finished. I'm hoping to get started writing the next one soon, though school's starting soon (Oh god junior year). I hope everyone enjoyed this and leaves reviews. It's nice to get those e-mails that say "new review" nudge nudge wink wink


	7. A Light to Flicker in Confusion pt 1

Uh yeah. I own nothing blah blah. I'm really starting to run out of ideas for this story, so I'm asking for suggestions. I may or may not incorporate them into the story because I know how I want it to end, but up till then, I don't know what to do.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two boys, Johnny and Todd talked about various things as they walked home from the nearby 24/7 with their brain freezies, though neither of them mentioned anything about their kiss the other night. Aside from occasional questions from the older boy about school and Todd's social life, there wasn't much talking. They got back to the 777 residence, Todd being the first one to walk through the door. He squealed as he was confronted by two small styrofoam doughboys, jumping almost a foot in the air as they stared at him. Johnny seeing Todd jump, he swooped his arms under the boy, picking him up and giving the doughboys a glance. "Don't mind them too much Todd, they _shouldn't_ bother you and if they do, tell me. They'll be gone before you know it." Todd nodded, blushing a bit from being held by the man, looking back at the doughboys before being carried to the living room.

Johnny set the boy down on the couch gently, noticing his slightly flushed features. "Todd? What's the matter?" said Johnny as he sat down by his friend's feet, Todd laying there with his hands on his belly, shaking his head no in response to the question. "Are you sure about that?" Johnny asked questioningly, getting only a nod from the boy before rising to his feet. "Alright then, I'll leave you alone." Todd sat up immediately as he started seeing Johnny walk away from him, "Wait Johnny." the boy protested. Nny turned around to his friend with his hands in his pockets and looked up at him, "Yes Todd? What is it?" Todd stared at the older boy, his mouth open ready to speak but no words came out except for an awkward "Uuuuh…"

"Well are you going to say something?" Johnny asked, slightly frustrated that Todd stopped him, but at the same time glad that he had to say something. "Johnny…Why did you kiss me last night?" There, he said it. Those words that were waiting on his lips finally came out and when they did, he immediately regretted asking and shrunk back a bit, scared that the maniac would do something irrational. "I can't answer that question, because I don't know the answer myself." Johnny said, slightly embarrassed by his actions for once in his life. He really wasn't sure why he kissed the boy, he had feelings for him but he wasn't sure if they were real or not. "Oh" was all the young boy could respond with. In the awkward silence following that question Todd got up and went to the bedroom that Johnny never used and sat on the bed quietly.

"We know you feel something for him" said a strange voice in the shadows of the bedroom. Todd sat wide eyed and curled up the bed, sheepishly asking, "Who's there?" He heard a soft chuckle from the corner of the room; "Only two humble voices here to help" said the second voice. Then from the shadows came the two doughboys with their insane grins plastered on their faces. They stared at the frightened boy as he covered his ears, as if he wasn't going to listen to them. Sadly for Todd though, covering his ears didn't help. Their voices were in his head he soon realized and that there was nothing that could be done to stop it. "What do you want?" he asked the two creatures, whom of which responded with "Nothing more than to help a friend of Johnny's."

'They want to help me? Why would they want to do that? They know nothing about me and my problems.' Todd thought to himself. "Yes we do, Todd Casil, neighbor and friend of Johnny's." said the doughboy with the striped shirt with a "Z?" on it, better known as Mr. Fuck. "H-how do you know my name?" the frightened boy asked. "We know everything about you Todd. Some things from Johnny, some from eavesdropping, and others from being able to read your mind." Said Psychodoughboy. By this point, Todd had become almost scared of these two styrofoam creatures. They were able to talk to him and he wasn't able to understand how that was possible. He began to wonder if he was starting to go crazy like Johnny.

"You're not that crazy…Not yet anyways." Said Mr. Fuck, "You're on your way though. We two are not the only voices you'll be hearing in this house." Todd scrunched his eyebrows in thought, what other voices there could there possibly be in this house? How many other voices were there in this house? How would he be able to get rid of them? All of these questions could be answered by listening to Johnny when he wasn't looking, so the boy did just that. He listened for Johnny's voice when the doughboys left him and it sounded as if he was talking to someone that was more peaceful, like a voice of reason.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OSFNFSI I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. This is going to be like...part 1 of ch 7 or something. D: SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT.


End file.
